Closing Songs in TalkRadar Episodes
These are songs that closed out for the TalkRadar episodes Episode 1: MGS alert music Episode 2: Short Circuit 2 Episode 3: None Episode 4: Venture Brothers Closing Theme Episode 5: Ending from Master Blaster from NES Episode 6: Norg - Harden The Duck Up (Ducktales Moon Level OC Remix) Episode 7: The Pixies - This Monkey's Gone to Heaven. Episode 8: Harold Faltermeyer & Steve Stevens - Top Gun Anthem Episode 9: Sam & Dave - Hold on I'm comin Episode 10: The Clash - Complete Control Episode 11: Kids in the Hall Theme Song Episode 12: The Go! Team - Huddle Formation Episode 13: The Flaming Lips - Race for the Prize Episode 14: Utada Hikaru -Kingdom Hearts 2 Sanctuary Episode 15: Cheap Trick - "Surrender" Episode 16: Journey - Any Way You Want It Episode 17: Rolling Stones - Revolution? Episode 18: Earth Wind And Fire - September Episode 19: Muse - Butterflies and Hurricanes Episode 20: Xenogears - Balto Episode 21: SNES game Axelay Colony Episode 22: South Central - Aeon Episode 23: The Servant - Cells Episode 24: Bryan Adams - "All For Love" Episode 25: Aqua- Halloween Episode 26:' 'The Stooges - "My Idea of Fun" Episode 27: Castlevania IV ending music Episode 28: The Smashing Pumpkins - The End Is The Beginning Is The End Episode 29: Times of Distortion - Chrono Trigger OCRemix by Thumper Episode 30: They Might Be Giants - "Wearing A Raincoat" Episode 31: Chrono Trigger Robo Roll Episode 32: Face To Face- In a Big Country Episode 33: Superstar DJ Kioke 16-Bit Genocide Episode 34: Partners In Kryme - Turtle Power Episode 35: The Replacements - Can't Hardly Wait Episode 36: The Wire - Ex-Lion Tamer Episode 37: Michael Jackson - 8-bit version of "The Way You Make Me Feel". Episode 38: Freddie25 - Wind Waker Unplugged Episode 39: Earthbound Remix Episode 40: Joe Walsh - "In the City" Episode 41: Ambassadors Of Funk featuring M.C. Mario - Super Mario USA Episode 42: Alan Silvestri - Robot Romp (Flight Of The Navigator) Episode 43: Cracker - "Happy Birthday to Me" Episode 44: Hulk Hogan theme - "I Am A Real American" Episode 45: Journey - "Don't Stop Believing" Episode 46: Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder - Together In Electric Dreams Episode 47: Twishart - Mario 2 Ending Remix Episode 48: Pogo - Alhomora Episode 49: Band Of Horses - "The Funeral" Episode 50: Palette-Swap Ninja - Viva Pinata (live version) Episode 51: Frank Zappa - Tryin' To Grow A Chin Episode 52: Game Over - "Little Mac's Story" Episode 53: Get Shakes - Disneyland (Pt. 1) Episode 54: Frank Marsales & Abe Lyman - Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (End Of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Episode 55: Sammy Hagar - I Can't Drive 55 Episode 56: Mystery Science Theatre 3000 Ending theme Episode 57: Lion - The Transformers (Theme) The Transformers: The Movie Soundtrack Episode 58: Michael Jackson - "Stranger in Moscow" Episode 59: Starsailor - Way to Fall (Metal Gear Solid 3 Credits Song) Episode 60: MGMT - Kids Episode 61: Aqua - "Cartoon Heroes" Episode 62: The State - You'll Always Give Me A Boner Episode 63: LL Cool J - Deepest Bluest (Deep Blue Sea Soundtrack) Episode 64: Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me) Episode 65: Toby Keith - I Should Have Been A Cowboy Episode 66: William Shatner - Fallonyoursword.com Episode 67: Kings Of Leon -"Sex on Fire" Episode 68: (From Space Channel 5) Ken Woodman & His Piccadilly Brass - Mexican Flyer Episode 69: Mario Kart 64 credits Episode 70: Phil Collins - "Son of Man" (Tarzan Soundtrack) Episode 71: Shael Riley - "Chinese Ninja Warrior" cover Episode 72: Dark Void Theme 8 Bit Rendition Episode 73: Cyndi Lauper Goonies 2 NES Rendition Episode 74: Hymn Of The Fayth - FFX Soundtrack Episode 75: Powerline from Goofy movie. Episode 76: Iggy Pop - Passenger Episode 77: Metroid 2 Ending Episode 78: Bazooie - Wizard & Warrior Theme Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ne3lEthbSUw Episode 79: Richardo Autobahn Golden Age of Video Episode 80: Palette Swap Ninja's Viva Pinata (again) Episode 81: Richard Cheese - People = Shit (Slipknot cover) Episode 82: Pac-Man TV Show Theme (Xmas version) Episode 83: Blink 182 - First Date Episode 84: Baltimora - Tarzan Boy Episode 85: Mali Truth Forte - Uncharted 2 Game of the Year Episode 86: Weezer - Glorious Day (Green Album) Episode 87: 'Splosion Man End Theme Episode 88: Bill Withers - Lovely Day Episode 89: Binster - ICO "Icon" Remix Episode 90: Einhander - Remix Wazteland Episode 91: Intro to Lunar for Sega CD Episode 92: Das Racists & Wallpaper Remix - Pizza Hut Taco Bell Combination Episode 93: The Replacements - Alex Chilton Episode 94: Advanced Wars DS - Credits Episode 95: Disco Dan - Blue lightning (MegaMan 3 remix) Episode 96: Shawn Lee - (from the game Bully) School's Out Episode 97: MC Chris - Fett's Vette Episode 98: Bionic Commando Rearmed Theme Episode 99: Hakan's theme remix - OC Remix Episode 100: Sid Vicious - My Way Episode 101: Tommy Tallarico - PS1 demo disc Episode 102: Wild Arms - Intro Episode 103: Powerglove - The Decisive Battle Episode 104: Guile Theme - OC Remix Episode 105: Green Day - Hitchin a Ride Episode 106: Kid Icarus Techno Song Episode 107: Stan Bush - Transformers Credits Battle of Cybertron Episode 108: Pogo - Toyz Noize Episode 109: Quizocalypse Trailer Episode 110: Anamanaguchi Another Winter Episode 111: Springall - Batman Episode 112: Mike Relm - Starcraft 2 Remix Episode 113: Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest Ending Theme Episode 114: F-Zero GX - Captain Falcon Theme Episode 115: Sole Signal - Devastation's Doorway Episode 116: The Wingless - All The World In One Girl Episode 117: Verix - Zelda CD-i Remix Episode 118: The Protomen - Light Up the Night Episode 119: Rush - Seatbelts (Cowboy Bebop) Episode 120: Protricity- BramblesInTheBreeze Episode 121: DragonForce - Fury of the Storm Episode 122: The 6ths - Falling Out Of Love With You (from "The Adventures of Pete and Pete") Episode 123 : "Katamari" by Boxes Episode 124 : Frank Sinatra - Blue Moon Episode 125 : Total Distortion - You Are Dead Episode 126 : Beck - Ramona Episode 127 : N.R.G. - Instruments of Destruction Episode 128 : Sonic Colors - Reach For The Stars (Opening) Episode 129 : Donkey Kong Country - The Credits Concerto Episode 130: Epic Mickey remix Episode 131: Daft Punk - Derezzed Episode 132: Emmett Otter's Jugband - Brothers Episode 133: 8-Bit Fanatic Chiptune Baker Street Episode 134: armhousemedia3000 - NES Batman Level 1 Remix Episode 135: DJ Beto Ceba - Final Fantasy XIII Battle Theme Remix Episode 136: Episode 137: Kenny Loggins - Nobody's Fool Episode 138: The Misfits - We Are 138 Episode 139: Marvel vs Capcom 3 Ending Credits Theme Episode 140: The Glowing Stars - Got it Bad Episode 141: Milliarto - Cover of Portal's "Still Alive" Episode 142: Beyond Good and Evil: Race Courses Episode 143: Your Favorite Martian - Club Villain Episode 144: Labyrinth - Boot of Fighters Episode 145: Anamanaguchi - Helix Nebula Episode 146: Team Teamwork - Touch The Sky (Mortal Kombat) Episode 147: Bird Peterson - Goro's Theme Episode 148: Victims of Science - The Device Has Been Modified Episode 149: Nyan Cat Episode 150: Anamanaguchi - Helix Nebula live Episode 151: Happy Bivouac - Jet Set Radio Late Night Sneakin' OC ReMix Episode 152: Shadows of the Damned Title Screen Episode 153: Ella Fitzgerald - Stone Cold In The Market Episode 154: Louis Jordan - Aint Nobody Here But Us Chickens (DJ Premier remix) Episode 155: Rock Warriors - The Rods featuring Randy "Macho Man" Savage Episode 156: Chessmaster Episode 157: Palette-swap Ninja - Rage Quitter Episode 158: Contra 4 - Stage 2 (Waterfall) Episode 159: Team Teamwork - Knockin' Doors Down Episode 160: The Rocketeer - Level 2 Episode 161: 【ゼルダの伝説】時のオカリナで天国と地獄【音MAD】 Episode 162: Craig Wedren - Higher and Higher Episode 163: Twin Seats Fly By - Level 99 Episode 164: Ms. 'Splosion Man - Badonkadonk Episode 165: Gremlins Episode 166: Bella Novela - The Archeress Episode 167: Oranger - Mr. Sandman Episode 168: Intro song to Solstice for the NES Episode 169: Gargamel from Smurfs Dance Party Episode 170: Jazzy NYC from Street Fighter 3 Episode 171: The Strokes - Hard to Explain (8-Bit) Episode 172: Mega Man 2 ending song Episode 173: Nuthacker - Hot Cold Soda and Cold Hot Popcorn Episode 174: The Beets - Killer Tofu Episode 175: Sunset Riders Intro Music Episode 176: Yasunori Mitsuda - Radical Dreamers Episode 177: Episode 178: Plants Vs. Zombies - Crazy Dave's Rap Episode 179: Anesthetized - Faces of Death Episode 180: WWE's Shawn Michaels - I'm a Sexy Boy Episode 181: Pure Pwnage - I'm a Gamer Episode 182: Nine Inch Nails - We're in this Together Episode 183: Rod Stewart - Young Turks Episode 184: Jay-Z - 99 Problems Episode 185: Episode 186: Heavy D & The Boyz - Nuttin' But Love Episode 187: Dan Bull - Epic Skyrim Rap Episode 188: Ace Combat Assault Horizon's - DogFight Episode 189: Mother 3’s "Wess Dance" Episode 190: Episode 191: Ronnie Jones - Video Games Episode 192: Princess Leia - Happy Life Day Episode 193: Super Smash Bros. Melee - DK Rap (Kongo Jungle) Episode 194: Episode 195: Episode 196: Episode 197: Episode 198: Category:Information Category:Music